


Monogatari

by LosttotheHoping



Series: Kage no Monogatari [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, F/M, Gen, I'm not very good at writing smut, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, cut-off snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 songs and 10 drabbles.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monogatari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xIreth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIreth/gifts).



> Played the song game. Put my ipod on scramble, pressed play and wrote drabbles along with the songs. Changed drabbles when the song ended, though I cheated a bit on the last one cuz the muse possessed me. Figures he'd only cooperate when angst is on the line.
> 
> Dedicated to xIreth for inspiring me with her lovely Shika drabbles

**1) Nervous in the Alley - Smash Mouth**

Between training with Ino and arguing constantly with his mother about finding a ‘nice girl’, Shikamaru had just about had enough with women.  Honestly, why couldn’t they just leave him alone to… to cloud watch and chill with Choji?

Instead, it was nag-nag-nag all the time.  Not even his dad would save him anymore.  (Goddammit)

So it was with great joy that the Nara accepted a mission to escort one of the Sand siblings around the village.  To his further delight, he found that it wasn’t Temari, but Gaara that came.

xXx

**2) Fake - Theory of a Deadman**

The sound was like nails on a chalkboard, a loud, ear piercing shriek that made her cover her ears and look around in alarm.  Then something slammed hard into her body, knocking her aside as the very soil where she’d stood exploded.

She hit the ground with a grunt, a heavy body on top of her.  But then it was gone, and she opened her eyes to watch dazedly as a familiar red-cloaked male began fighting with a nin she’d never seen before.  A Sound nin, by the looks of him.

The Sound guy was way out of his league, though; Uchiha Itachi made short work of him before turning toward her.  He approached, feet making no sound amongst the leaves on the forest floor.  “Haruno Sakura,” he murmured, staring down at her dispassionately with crimson eyes.  He held a hand out for her to take, and bemusedly, dizzily, she accepted it.  “You will heal my partner or die.”  And really, what _choice_ did she have?

xXx

**3) Never Give Up on the Good Times - Spice Girls**

They met in a club, of all places, and it was great, that first night.  All sweat and mindless movement; dancing like she’d never danced before.

She never expected to see him again after that, but here he was on her doorstep, a lecherous grin spread across his face and hands in the pockets of his tattered jeans.  “So?” he prompted when she only gaped at him.  “You fuckin’ in, or what?”

Hinata glanced self-consciously over her shoulder, but her father hadn’t come to investigate the door yet.  “What are you _doing_ here?!” she hissed at him after a second, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind her.  “If my dad sees you, you’re dead meat!”

“Tch.”  He rolled wine-red eyes.  “I ain’t fuckin’ scared of him.  C’mon, Princess.  You scared I’ll bite?”

“Yes!” she shot back instantly, then felt her face grow hot when his grin only widened.  “No.  God.  Shut up.  You shouldn’t be here.”

The albino lifted his brows and held a hand out.  “C’mon, girly, seriously,” he said, smile lessening into a smirk.  “What’re you afraid of?”

She hesitated, eying his hand, then took it with a sigh.  She wasn’t afraid.  “Hinata,” she said, firmly.

The grin returned.  “Hidan.”

xXx

**4) Deadlihood - sixx.am**

Deidara pressed him back against the wall, mouth on his throat and hands roaming.  Sasori moaned, his fingers fumbling for the clasp of the bomber’s pants.  “Please, please,” he whimpered, and the blond cackled delightedly.

With a shift and a hoist, Deidara had the redhead up, sitting on the edge of the nearby counter, and he was tugging off Sasori’s pants.  He dropped to his knees before his partner, taking him into his mouth and sucking hard a couple times.  The redhead’s fingers curled into his hair as his hips jerked into Deidara’s mouth.  “Deidara,” he growled wantonly.

Deidara smirked, glancing up to watch Sasori’s face as he made him come pretty quickly.  “So, Danna,” he purred, leaning back.  “What’s it like to finally have a real body.”

In answer, Sasori jerked him up for a kiss.

xXx

**5) Fly From the Inside - Shinedown**

Itachi stood between the pair now, effectively bringing their fight to a halt, but Hidan didn’t stop.  He lurched forward, intent on going through with trying to kill the blond.  He only got two steps before he halted, eyes locked on the Uchiha’s.  Silence lapsed in the lounge of their current hideout.

“Itachi,” Deidara muttered after a moment, realizing the albino was trapped.  “Let him go.”

Hidan collapsed after a second, and Deidara had never seen him so terrified in the few months they’d known each other.  He watched Itachi like the Uchiha was something fearsome, even as Sharringan red eyes shifted onto the blond.

“Leave,” Itachi told him flatly, face devoid of emotion.

Something inside Deidara twinged at that, but he nodded and took a step back, moving to turn.  He stopped again when he realized Itachi was intending to follow, and he couldn’t fight off the grin that spread over his face.  “I knew you loved me, un!”

“Shut up, idiot,” the Uchiha responded, but it wasn’t a denial.

xXx

**6) High Voltage - Linkin Park**

Together, they stood on the edge, staring down into the shadowy depths of the lake.  Sakura reached out and took his hand, and he gave hers a squeeze.  They waited, breath baited.

With an explosion of movement and water, Kakashi-sensei burst through the calm waters, Naruto in hand, and let them heave both males onto the docks.  “He isn’t breathing,” Gaara noted, scowling.

Sakura pushed him out of the way and dropped to her knees beside her childhood friend, checking his pulse.  It was there, faint but present.  She opened his mouth and tilted back his head, clearing the airway, before leaning down to breathe into his lungs.

They expanded, but he didn’t breathe on his own, so she tried again.  Again, nothing.  A third try; her vision was blurry.

“Naruto,” Gaara whispered behind her.

On the fourth attempt, Naruto suddenly started coughing up water, rolling over onto his side to do so.  They all shared relieved smiles before she abruptly smacked him.  “IDIOT!”

xXx

**7) No Way Out - Theory of a Deadman**

Fighting their way out of an enemy stronghold was easier said than done.  Especially when encumbered with one unconscious Kankuro.

Fortunately, Sakura and Gaara made a fairly decent team, and with Temari lugging her brother’s deadweight behind them, they managed - somehow - to get to freedom.  They kept running once they were in the clear, until they’d crossed the border into Rivers.

Then Sakura declared they find a camping place, and they all but collapsed together, fireless, beside a river.  Somehow, she ended up laying next to the redhead.

“You okay?” he asked softly after a few minutes.

She grunted.  “Yeah.”

“I’m okay too,” Temari muttered from beside Kankuro.

“Good,” Gaara muttered.  “Remind me later to tell Kankuro the next time he decides to rescue fellow puppeteers, he’s taking backup.  Lots of backup.”

Sakura couldn’t help herself- she started laughing and she didn’t stop until she could no longer breathe.  It wasn’t even really that funny.

xXx

**8) The Remedy - Jason Mraz**

_“I love you.”_

That was what he’d said, before he went off on that damned mission.  Now he was declared MIA and Gaara didn’t know what to do with himself.  They hadn’t been dating for long, but from the first moment had known they were probably closer than they should be.  Neither could help it, though.  When people got along really well, that was that.  There was no changing fate, after all.

No changing fate, but…  Gaara looked back towards the village gates behind him, and his fingers tightened on the strap of his bag.  But he could try and find his boyfriend, at the very least.

“I hope you don’t expect to be going _alone_ ,” a familiar voice drawled.

The redhead turned his head and blinked at Kankuro, now standing only a few yards ahead of him.  “... I had, actually,” Gaara admitted.

His Puppeteer brother smirked and shifted his footing in the sand.  “Guess again,” he retorted.

They walked on in silence for a few moments until, “... thanks.”

“That’s what brothers are for, kiddo.”

“Don’t call me kiddo.”

“Yes, sir, Kazekage, sir.”

“I _will_ kill you.”

Kankuro only laughed, “No you won’t,” and together they set off to find Shikamaru.

xXx

**9) U + Ur Hand - Pink**

There were some things that one just did not want to know about their best friend slash rival.  On one sunny Spring day, Kakashi learned one such thing.

Mainly, Gai’s apparent habit of jerking off in trees.

He was minding his own business, heading back from a solo mission to retrieve an important scroll - busy work assigned by Tsunade to keep Kakashi out of her hair for a while - when he heard a very strange moaning sound.  Concerned, and admittedly hoping to spy on a pair of lovers in the woods having a quickie, he followed the direction it had come from.

Instead of a steamy scene of passionate love-making, he found his rival in a tree, covered in sweat, pants down around his ankles and hand around his cock.  His eyes were closed as he pumped himself and- just _auuughhhh_.

When he checked himself into the hospital later - claiming psychological scarring - Shizune only laughed at him and kicked him out.  The joke was on her when he was admitted a week after that for traumatized nightmares.

xXx

**10) Given Up - Linkin Park**

Their life was… _perfect_.  As perfect as anyone’s, full of laughter and joy, warmth and love.  Sakura couldn’t have asked for a better husband, and Itachi never thought of anyone else but her.

But, as all stories must, their time came to an end.  Age is their reaper, and it finds Sakura sitting beside his bed as her aged husband lay there, barely conscious.  She takes his hand, tears running down her weathered cheeks.  “I don’t want you to go,” she whispers faintly.

“It happens to everyone,” he says quietly.  When she gives no answer, he smiles up at her, though he can no longer see.  “Tell me a story, Sakura,” he asks, knowing she cannot deny him now.  He only wants to hear her voice, until he can hear nothing at all.

The story she tells him goes like this.

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful hime that lived in the land of Snow.  She was deeply in love with the son of a god, and he with her.  They wanted to elope together, to run off and live many lifetimes unbothered by anyone else._

_But one other, who also loved the demi-god, grew jealous.  A sun goddess hated that the man wanted the hime, and so conspired to separate them for eternity._

_She went to the hime and offered her a handsome servant to tend to her needs, claiming it was her blessing on the couple in their new life to begin the next morning.  The hime, overjoyed with the gift, accepted and lay her head to sleep in the night._

_As she slept, the servant raped her and thwarted her chances with the demi-god, for only the pure could ever gain immortality through marriage and consummation.  Unwilling to give up his chances with his hime, the demi-god cast away his immortality and went to the hime, only to find that her own grief had caused her to take her own life._

_So distraught was he that the son of a god went to the sun goddess for help.  “Take my pain away,” he plead of her._

_Cruel and consumed by her greed and jealousy, the goddess assented his request in her own twisted manner.  Using her godly powers, she turned the former demi-god into a great tree, to weather time alone with only the sunlight beating upon its thick boughs._

“... but one day, during a terrible storm, lightning struck the tree down, and his soul was released.  He was freed to go to the heavens, where he met his hime once again and spent eternity in her embrace.”  
  
She spoke to silence, to an empty room, and a lifeless body.  There was nothing left with her here anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I reiterate how bad I am at smut. >.>;
> 
> Anyway, many apologies for not updating much at all of late. Life has been super busy, for both my super awesome co-writer slash editor Azhwi, and me. *waves hand* I finally started taking classes again to get my HSE, and am also working on a locals program to be accepted into NY's SU. Sooo, yeah! Life's full. I will try and update some of the things I already have written (like Depths, for instance) in the next week or so, so look for those. Hope you enjoyed these random drabbles. Comment, please! And have a great day~


End file.
